


Noche del terror

by didiazul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiazul/pseuds/didiazul
Summary: Y si todos los hijos de el príncipe  de plata sobrivieran.Esta es la canción que se escucharía





	Noche del terror

En la noche del terror .  
En la noche del terror.

Un huevo, el grifo en sus garras el llevo.  
Un huevo, el grifo en sus garras el llevo.

De la mano del valiente, bella cría de serpiente.  
De la mano del valiente, bella cría de serpiente.

Pero la mayor traición.  
Pero la mayor traicion.  
Al ciervo, el lobo dio.  
Al ciervo, el lobo dio.


End file.
